My Special Somepony
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A Patreon requested comic-to-fic adaptation based on the hentai comic of the same name. Originally created by "Blue" and palcomix.


**Time for another request. Yes, I know I said I was done with comic-to-fic adaptations, but if requested by a patron I must abide. So here I've done my best to capture the comic as it was portrayed. The montage style jump cuts within the comic made certain bits of it difficult, but I'm hoping it will still be enjoyed by both patron and non-patron.** **  
**

 **Original comic written by "Blue" and drawn by Palcomix.  
**

* * *

Sweetie Belle had spent the day with her friends, and was now on her way home from Applebloom's. She wasn't quite away from Sweet Apple Acres when something sidetracked her.

Seeing the barn, she went inside quickly, making sure she wasn't seen as she did. Once inside, she moved towards the center of the barn, where she found the boots and socks, both utterly reeking, of Big Macintosh. Sweetie looked them over for a moment before reaching down and picking up the socks.  
Sweetie Belle inhaled deeply, a shudder running through her entire body as she pressed the large pair of socks to her face, holding onto them the way one might hold onto a lover. She was practically in bliss as she took in the odor of Big Macintosh's feet; so much so that she didn't notice said earth pony entering the barn until he was right over her.

She supressed a squeak of surprise as she turned around to confront him, "O-oh hi Big Mac! What brings you here?" She said, face flushing bright as she attempted to sound normal. Big Macintosh looked down at her, perplexed, "Were you… just smelling my socks?"

"Well… you see…" Sweetie said, trying to think quickly, "I was.. Dared! Yeah, Scootaloo dared me to smell your socks to prove I wasn't a wimp!"

Big Mac looked at her for a moment or two, his expression unchanging, "Uh huh.. Well.. you can go tell her ya aren't a wimp now," He said, reaching down and taking his sock away from her, "If you'll excuse me, it's been a hard day at work, best be hitting the washroom."

Sweetie Belle bit her lip as Big Mac started to walk away from her. Unable to stop herself, she pushed forward and grabbed him, "W-wait! The.. the dare isn't over yet!" She said.

With him being caught off guard, Sweetie was able to pull Big Mac down into a sitting position, "Applebloom told me I'd totally pass out if I smelled your feet. I'll show her!" Sweetie said, trying to sound like her excitement was for proving her friend wrong and not for the action itself.

A slightly futile effort with her more or less drooling as she brought Big Mac's foot to her face. A shiver of pleasure ran down Sweetie Belle's spine as she inhaled the raw scent of his unwashed foot.

Hesitant as Big Mac already was, it wasn't until Sweetie switched from simply smelling to licking his foot that he pulled away, having clued in to what was really going on. "H-hey now, what's gotten into you!?" He questioned, "You're too young to be doing stuff like that." He said, though his voice petered out as he looked down, seeing Sweetie was beginning to lift off her dress.

"What's wrong Big Mac~?" She asked, tossing her dress to the side, leaving her in nothing but her white panties, "You don't think I'm ugly do you?" Big Mac's brain took a few moments to begin functioning again as the now mostly naked girl kneeled down in front of him, eyeing his feet again.

"Your sister would kill me if she found out about something like this… *my* sister would kill me if she found out.."

Sweetie gave Big Mac her cutest pouting face possible, "Oh nuts to them, you think I'm pretty right?"

"Y-yeah.." Big Mac admittedly, a slight twinge of guilt going through him as he did. Grinning, Sweetie lifted Big Mac's foot up to her face again, kissing it lovingly as she took in the odor once again.

"You should at least let me shower first.." Big Mac said, Sweetie Belle giggling, "Where's the fun in that~?" She questioned.

No longer needing to hold back, Sweetie began outright worshipping the stallion's feet, kissing them lovingly and licking along every inch of them, letting her tongue push between each of his toes before sucking them each in turn, growing wetter with every moment she relished the flavor of his unwashed, filthy feet.

"Your feet are tasty~" She moaned, legs rubbing together gently as she continued to suck along every inch of Big Mac's feet, more in bliss than she'd ever been in her life, wanting to memorize the rank aroma and taste.

Big Mac, having let his mind relax as Sweetie continued, was starting to enjoy it as well.

He groaned softly as the young girl continued, making her look up at him hopefully, "Did Sweetie do a good job?"

"Yeah.. good.. Good doggie.." Big Mac said, slightly out of it from the scenario itself. Hearing this though caused Sweetie to blush intensely, her entire face bright red.

Realizing his mistake, Big Mac quickly tried to backpedal, "Sweetie, I didn't mean-"

"No, no," Sweetie said, quickly sliding off her panties, leaving her fully naked as she turned around, leaning over into a rather submissive doggystyle position, "L-let me be your little doggie. I can do lots of tricks for you~"

"..sweet Celestia…" Big Mac said as he stared, member so solid now it was actually hurting him to have it in his pants.

He let it out, his cock standing at attention, hard as a rock and needing immediate attention. Sweetie seemed more than willing to let him use her body for it, not flinching or getting nervous as Big Mac moved over her, lining his long, thick rod up to her tiny pussy. She took a breath to brace herself before he thrust into her. She winced when he entered her, and grit her teeth through the first few moments of pain. But then it faded into pleasure, Big Mac's groans of ecstasy from her tight cunt milking his cock now mixing with her own moans.

"D-deeper~!" Sweetie moaned out, wanting more, needing it practically.

Big Mac grunted, pulling her hips hard as he thrust his own forward, forcing his cock deeper into her tight body. Sweetie Belle cried out in pleasure, body shaking around Big Mac as she got close.

Big Mac turned her over, pressing her back to the ground and jackhammering into her harder to bring her over the edge fast. Sweetie Belle's body locked up around his cock, soaking it with her release.

Big Mac wasn't surprised she'd not lasted long, not having nearly his endurance. That said, the taboo of their rutting was chipping away rapidly at his own stamina, and he already didn't feel far off from her.

He turned her back around, grunting as he slammed into her harder, grunting as he tried to work his member down to the base inside her. Sweetie continued to moan as she felt his rod pound into her, stretching her inside as his cock throbbed getting close.

Sweetie whimpered, getting close again from the rapid thrusting and actually cumming a second time, her climax hitting in sync with Big Mac's.

He moaned out louder than he'd done before as he unloaded into her, his release so intense he not only filled her, but more or less covered her body from the waist down. He panted slightly, but his member still twitched, needing more to be satisfied.

Desperate for that satisfaction, Big Mac grabbed Sweetie Belle by her horn, pullinh her face to his crotch and cramming his cock down her throat aggressively, needing to unload again. Big Mac moaned as Sweetie gagged, getting used to the feeling as he abused her throat.

Big Mac grit his teeth, a low groan escaping again as he dumped a thick load of seed down her throat. It was far too much for her to swallow all at once, his release spilling out. He pulled back, the rest of his relax painting the top half of her body.

Big Mac sat down, panting harder now as he finally went soft; though even that softness went away quickly as Big Mac watched Sweetie begin licking herself clean of his cum…

* * *

Neither Sweetie or Big Mac told anypony about their fun.

Big Mac continued to play with his doggie though. They fucked like rabbits, only getting more intense with each other as they did. Not that they were simply friends with benefits, Big Mac did his best to show genuine affection for Sweetie Belle instead of just lust.

Granted it was difficult to do so without being caught by either of their sisters, made even more so by how easily Sweetie and Macintosh could get each other heated, but they managed. More or less. After about a week, Sweetie decided to take Big Mac somewhere she'd been absolutely dying to go.

"Why'd ya drag me all the way out here?" Big Mac asked, looking around at the thick foliage. They were passed the town, but only just; being not quite into the forest yet.

Sweetie giggled, starting to strip her clothes off, "It's a surprise~" She purred, taking out a long black leash and putting the collar portion around her neck.

Looking over, Big Mac's eyes widened at what she was doing, "Sweetie, we're still in public!" He said nervously.

Sweetie gave him a smile, handing him the end of the leash, "Don't worry, it won't matter where we're going~" She said, moving down onto her fours to continue on as Big Mac's doggie.

Trusting her, Big Mac let her lead the way on all fours, wearing only her panties now. He couldn't help but get stiff from the sight, and was so focused on that, he didn't take note of where they were heading until he heard a familiar voice screaming at them.

"SWEETIE BELLE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG LADY!?"

Big Mac's blood froze in his veins as he looked over and saw Rarity marching towards them with murder in her eyes.

Big Mac gulped and stepped back, "I-I uh, I can, e-explain, we were just.." Big Mac trailed off as Rarity reached them, turning to her little sister. "I know you're excited to bring your special friend here, but that's no excuse to go leaving your clothes on the ground!"

"Sorry sis.." Sweetie apologised, Big Mac's jaw falling open.

Rarity sighed, unable to stay angry at her.

She patted her sister's head, "It's alright Sweetie, just.. Do be sure to wash your mouth out thoroughly tonight. I know how much you enjoy… the taste of stallions dirty feet." She shook her head, not understanding her sister's desire.

Seeing that they weren't in enough trouble to not be allowed in, Sweetie eagerly showed Big Mac inside, throwing open the door with a cry of, "Ta-dah!"

Big Mac's jaw was already dropped, so there wasn't much more that could happen externally; though his mind did more or less stop for a second when he looked inside, seeing what appeared to be a brothel or sex club of some kind, with practically everypony he'd ever met inside.

Mr. Cake sat on a plush chair, Peppermint Twist on her knees, stroking his length as she sucked on the tip. Twilight Sparkle pulled on a choker around Spike the dragon's throat, the young reptile gagged and blindfolded as he took Twilight's strap-on deep into his ass.

Princess Luna, having made herself look like Nightmare Moon, sat on a bed with Pipsqueak at her feet, worshipping them with a look of pure bliss on his face as his small hard-on leaked cum. Nearby her, Celestia herself sat, naked body on full display.

She had Featherweight bound, rope keeping his limbs splayed out as a member of the royal guard held him still, letting Celestia stroke him painfully hard, the pleasure and pain both evident on his face.

Celestia giggled as he spurting onto her body, "It was very naughty of you to be taking pictures of me like that~" She purred, two other members of the royal guard-presumably meant to be, well, standing guard, having turned to watch her, stroking themselves to the sight as they did.

Not too far from that was Scootaloo tied to a wooden post, a vibrator at her pussy and clamps on her nipples. She wailed in pleasure as electricity flowed into her from all three, Rainbow Dash watching with glee from nearby as she controlled the voltage.

Just when Big Mac felt he might have wrapped his mind around what was happening, he saw his own sister there as well… both of them!

Applejack was sitting naked, reclined in a chair with her hands behind her head, her feet pressed into Applebloom's face; their little sister sitting with her arms tied behind her back and pleasure on her face as she worshipped Applejack's feet.

"AJ? Applebloom?" He questioned them, "Granny would just die if she saw you two d-"

Applejack cut him off by pulling back the nearby curtain, giving him a peek behind it, where he saw none other than Granny Smith herself, pulling on a leash as she slammed a thick strap-on into the young unicorn boy Snips.

His mind attempted to remove the sight from his memory, Big Mac simply dropped the matter, leaving his sisters their incestous business and continuing to follow Sweetie Belle. He caught a few more glimpses as he did, Silver Spoon with her tongue digging deep into Filthy Rich's asshole, Filthy Rich grunting as he came hard onto the grinning, open mouthed face of his daughter Diamond Tiara.

Even Rarity had returned to the building, already having stripped down and being on her knees, sucking hard on the stiff member of a pegasus boy.

Soon though, they reached the room that Sweetie had gotten for them. Inside, Big Mac was surprised to see another boy, an orange unicorn waiting naked and nervous on the bed.

"I found a stray puppy for you to play with~" Sweetie Belle purred as she crawled up onto the bed, pulling on Snails' tail to bring his ass up into the air.

Quite well and truly beyond the point of asking questions now, Big Mac reverted to a sort of pleasure seeking autopilot, sitting on the bed as Sweetie moved off of it.

Big Mac lifted Snails, giving no time to object as he lined up to the boy's tight asshole and slammed him down hard onto it, making him scream out as he was impaled on the large stallion's cock. Sweetie Belle smiled as she leaned down, licking at Big Mac's feet as she watched.

Big Mac grunted as he thrust up into Snails', pounding his tight hole hard as the movement caused him to bounce, his groans mixing with the wet sounds of Sweetie slurping at Big Mac's feet.

Big Mac pistoned up into Snails hard, making the unicorn boy moan and squeak as he took it, his asshole stretched by the rough pounding. The groans became less pained as Big Mac went, fading into more pleasured moans as he took the larger stallion's cock, member leaking more the harder Big Mac went.

Soon Big Mac managed to slam to the hilt inside of him, making him yelp as he came; Big Mac's member hitting the unicorn's prostate roughly. He didn't stop, only getting rougher as he continued to drill the younger boy's ass, his pleasure only increased by the sensation of Sweetie's eager tongue working along his feet.

Slamming to the base once more, Big Mac unloaded hard into Snails' ass, making him all but scream as he was filled to the brim.

He collapsed to the bed, ass still in the air as it leaked. Seeing this, Sweetie grinned, crawling back up onto the bed and burying her tongue inside of Snails' asshole. He groaned as he felt her scooping Big Mac's cum out of his ass with her tongue, shuddering from the sensation.

Big Mac watched her go, then watched as she unsurprisingly transitioned from his ass down to his feet, licking and sucking on them now instead. Evidently following her lead, Snails lowered his own head to Big Mac's feet, rubbing them against his face and beginning to drag his along them.

"Guess I've got two doggies to try training now." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **That's your lot for this one ^^ as I said, I was only half confident I did the time cuts justice, but I hope all readers enjoyed.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
